The Needed One
by Sherbat
Summary: After the destruction of the One Ring, the fellowship go on a trip to Mirkwood. On the way they get pounced on by smelly Orcses. Aragorn is badly injured. Help is near. They go to Rivendell, where help and chaos ensues as well as humour and naughty Elves!
1. The Needed One

Disclaimer: all characters are Tolkiens. All but one.  
  
A/N: Alixuss (the defender of men) who deals in healing/magic/wizardry/spells/deciding. When he is called upon to help heal warriors, the dying and intriguing ill, he must decide there and then whether or not it is their time to pass on or whether they have another chance. He is also a warrior and specialises in Archery and Swordsmanship.   
"…" Speaking common.  
'…' Thinking.  
::…:: in Elven.   
_//Flashbacks//_   
  
  
  
  
The Needed One.   
  
  
As the Fellowship trudged through a deep, murky horrendous smelling swamp, Legolas sighed. The trees were depressed, they did not want to sing of joy and happiness, they simply moaned and cried in despair. Legolas shook his head and carried on trudging through the sludge, the smell making him feel nauseous. He could hear quiet heaving from behind him, indicating that the Hobbits were trying their hardest not to vomit. Gimli was muttering things about the swamp and about how cold it was. Yes, it was subsequently cold for a swamp; it felt like walking through a lake on the brink of freezing. Aragorn was unusually quiet, 'probably trying to focus on warmer times', Legolas thought. The Elf was conscious to the fact that his knees and feet were gradually going numb, soon they would give out. He stopped and turned carefully, facing the Fellowship.   
  
"My fellow companions, we need to get out of here fast, I fear that you may come down with some nasty illness from this cold water. Nay, not cold, freezing water. I will not see that happen, I will see to it that you all warm up because I am immune to the illness you may contract. Over there," Legolas pointed to a part of the swamp that joined to a bank, leading to solid ground, "we can set up camp and I will keep watch. Everyone agreed?" his teeth began to chatter from the loss of walking, it had kept him warm somewhat, 'this swamp must be beyond freezing, even I can feel the coldness and I'm not supposed to!' his mind screamed at him to get out of the water. He looked to the Fellowship who were all eagerly nodding in approval.   
  
"Be quick about the moving part will you Elf?! My legs don't want to carry on, and they won't if we stand still for much longer." Sam was clearly annoyed, much to Pippin's amusement. Legolas nodded and began to lead them all towards the mossy bank. A small cry from behind him caused him to turn around abruptly, he caught a glimpse of Merry's hair as it disappeared under the cold, disgusting water. He moved swiftly through the water to the Hobbit and pulled him out, the other carried on as if nothing was going on.  
  
"Merry? My little friend, are you ok?" The small Hobbit coughed and nodded while wiping sludge out of his eyes. The Elf smiled and lifted Merry up onto his back and made his way back towards the bank where the other Fellowship members had settled. They had not even acknowledged that Merry had nearly drowned, had it not been for Legolas' hypersensitive hearing he would have done. As Legolas reached the bank, he slowly lowered Merry to the floor and helped the little one to walk over to Pippin. Once the Hobbits were settled in a small huddle and merrily chattering away, Legolas decided to sit up the closest tree to keep watch. As he swiftly flew up the tree and seated himself on a thick branch, he glanced down at the other two. Aragorn sat on a rock by the small fire he had ignited, sharpening his sword with a smooth stone. The dwarf took it upon himself to lean against a grassy mound, surveying the area whilst resting. Legolas leaned into the tree's embrace and sighed contempt. He was annoyed that they had come across this stupid swamp in the first place. It came out of nowhere, one minute they were walking along a grassy bank and the next they were all piled in a heap in this dingy swamp. They had obviously fallen off the ledge without knowing so.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Elf must have been up the tree for hours as it had gone dark while he blatantly gazed around, no signs of danger anywhere. Legolas let his mind wander to his early days in Mirkwood, his first ever friend.  
  
  
  
  
_//The young prince walked through the courtyards of the palace, musing about the splendid water features that were speared around the gardens. He had just finished a wonderful feast with his father and brothers, taking about new upcoming to Mirkwood. Legolas walked around for what seemed like hours but in fact was minutes when he heard the horns sound, indicating the arrival of someone important. He turned on his heels and walked back to the palace, through the gates and to the great hall to greet their guest.   
  
As the young prince rounded the corner to the great hall, he could hear two voices, one that of his father and the other of, whom he thought to be the guest, another male. He walked through the huge doors and bowed to their guest, not even seeing whom it was. The foreign voice made a slight noise, that of when you smile and sigh. Legolas lifted his head and was caught off guard when he looked directly into those of the other, another Elf. One he had not seen before, nor heard of in that matter. His father was smiling at his son, eyes beaming. The Elf in front of him was elegantly dressed. He wore a cream coloured tunic with what Legolas could just make out, a vine pattern decorated across the shoulders and along the hem of the tunic in gold lace. No doubt that this was made of Elven silk. The neck of the tunic rose high, stopping an inch under the Elf's chin, the fastenings were very formal, rounded buttons. The tunic went as far as the Elf's thighs, meeting with a pair of dark green formal trousers. They met with a pair of black boots at the foot of the Elf. Over this he wore a long hooded cloak that dragged along the floor, a single leaven broach to fasten it up at the neck. The cloak was dark; Legolas was unable to make out whether it were dark green or black. He had the Elven features, long hair although this Elf had rather unusual hair, it was a dark red, mahogany if you like and bright, emerald green eyes. Legolas was intrigued as to why this Elf was so…unusual. It was an extremely rare thing to be an Elf with hair that wasn't brunette or blond and for it too be as long as it was at such a young age. Who was this creature? What was its origin? The young prince was very curious.  
  
"Legolas? Would you accompany me and Mr?" his father looked from his son to the Elf next to him and raised his eyebrow in questioning. Legolas looked at his father and then back at the Elf.  
  
"Oh, I must have forgotten to introduce myself. Please forgive my rudeness your royal highnesses," the Elf before them bowed before standing straight once more, "My name is Alixuss." He smiled at the King and then at the younger one. Legolas was really quite shocked; this Elf's name was 'The Defender Of Men'. His voice was not deep and low; it was like his own, but somewhat more gentle and calming. His father smiled and nodded, as did Legolas.   
  
"Come…we shall sit in the gardens and talk about why you were sent to Mirkwood." Thranduil walked towards his son and laid his hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to come with us? Or would you rather go and Arch?" his fathers eyes were not asking him, they were simply wanting him to go with them. The prince nodded and followed his father. He slowed down a little so he could walk behind the Elf; his cloak was flowing behind him with ease. Soon enough, all three were seated on an ivory bench in the gardens, silent until Thranduil spoke.  
  
"Now, Alixuss, I shall ask questions and I want nothing more and nothing less than the truth. If they are too personal, I shall not push you to answer them." The King spoke with kindness as he spoke to the Elf in between himself and his son.   
  
"That is quite alright, I'm sure. I shall answer with all honesty, please, ask away," he turned to face Legolas and looked deep into his eyes, "Both of you." The Elven prince felt calmer and less anxious. Alixuss knew, somehow, that the prince was nervous and so he should be, Alixuss wasn't normal. He was an Elf yes, but what he really was, was unnatural. The Elf smiled knowingly and faced forward, not facing either Elf, both ears listening to each. Legolas could see reassurance in those green eyes, and as his after thought of his first question; he saw the Elf's ears adjust to them, moving around. If Legolas' own did not do that, he would have laughed.   
  
"Thank you. Now, how did you come to be here in Mirkwood?" Alixuss smiled, as if knowing it would be the first question and answered right away.  
  
"Ay, I came to be here by a summoning your highness." Both royals' jaws dropped. A summoning? How?!   
  
"I beg your pardon?" Legolas spat, feeling very embarrassed that he had done so. The Elf sat there still, facing forward as a small smile crept upon his lips.  
  
"I am sorry my lords, I see it was a shock. The great wizard Gandalf was in Mirkwood a few weeks ago, am I correct?" Thranduil nodded, still in shock be ever more curious. Legolas nodded too.  
  
"Did he not tell you about me?" Legolas sighed and thought hard, as did his father and yes, Gandalf has mentioned that name before but he thought he was telling them about a warrior, using 'Alixuss' as a shorter term for it. He never thought it to be a name of someone.  
  
"Ay, he did. I did not think he meant someone, I thought he was using the name a shorter term for explaining someone who was a defender. Although, he did mention magic." Thranduil spoke in solitude, gazing forward as if he was still contemplating his thoughts still.   
  
"Magic? Ay, then he was definitely speaking of myself. You see, I am an Elf. I am not a normal Elf, if you wish. I am a healer, I do not use the ever more used healing routine, I use magic, spells, wizardry as my healing techniques. You may have heard of 'The Decider' in many tales, am I correct?" Legolas was in shock; this Elf was not normal at all. He was in the arts of wizardry, magic, spell and healing. What next?!   
  
"Yes, I have heard of 'The Decider'. The one who decides whether or not, as they see you wounded, die or whether you survive and live to tell the tale. A second chance. The one who takes your life as it be." The King smiled when the Elf nodded.  
  
"I am the decider my lords. I am one of the most respected Elves in the whole of Middle-Earth. They fear me yet they need me. I am the needed one in this world, if I die, which I am immune to, there will be death everywhere. Chaos would break out; illness and disease would conquer the Elven worlds. I am the one stopping that from happening. I am the Defender of Men, the Protector Of Elves and the Carer for Hobbits and Dwarves. Not many know of me, only the royals and most respected of creatures such as yourself, now, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Lord Glorfindel, Lady Galadriel and such other Kings and powerful ones. I am not here because I am simply passing through, I was summoned here by Gandalf, he tells me of great despair here in Mirkwood and that you wish to be rid of it, am I correct?" the Elf was surreal. A protector? A defender? A carer? Immune to death? Magical? Legolas' head swam with questions he did not want to ask. His father was smiling at Alixuss and shook his hand.   
  
"Correct. But, what are you going to do?" the Elf simply cleared his throat and stood, walking over to the centre of the small green area in front of the two royals, his shed his cloak that fell silently to the ground. The Elf looked like a dream, a slight light shining about him, his hair pooling to the centre of his back. He turned around and closed his eyes, spread his left arm out and snapped his fingers causing a staff to appear. He brought it to stand in front of him, both arms extended as he held it, hands firmly locked around the wooden staff.   
  
Legolas and his father both watched with inquisitive eyes as the Elf started a chant. The breeze began to pick up rapidly and the Elf's hair blew behind him as he spread his legs, standing firm.   
  
::Amin last en tuuur o golwen an anno amin tuuur amin garo delio amin nuuur. Rado teli en hin eledh, hain o en morth o um en morth. Amin tur baur ihaden naeg, negro en dofn bruuun dan en morth dofn:: the wind howled as a blue aura around Alixuss changed to that of bright green.   
  
:: Amin last en dofn o marth an kwess hain nin!:: with that the ground shuddered and a black ball flew out of the sky and hovered above the Elf. :: Lle al naeg anann main koth; lle us teli bod. Amin eg lle ui uir. En tuuur o Valar, lle tur al uir! Us lle!::_ _the tip of the staff shone light a beckon, a blinding red light emerged from it. Alixuss swung the staff and turned, faced it up and yelled as loud as he could ::__Amin al lle diiin__:: the ball of light turned into a wave as it exploded, sending shock waves across the whole of Mirkwood and the black ball disintegrated before Legolas and his fathers very eyes. The sound that erupted from the staff was a low bellow, a rumble. As soon as it had begun, the forceful wind stopped, the shadow that covered Mirkwood was gone and everything seemed to be much brighter.  
  
Alixuss replaced the staff in front of him and opened his eyes, held the staff in his right hand and threw it up, disappearing in a flash of green light. The Elf grinned at the shocked Elves before him and casually walked back over to them, picking up his cloak as he did so, and sat back down between them.   
  
"That is what I intended to do about it my Lords. I hope your kin live in peace from now on as I have banished all evil from here." Alixuss stood and bowed before turning to leave. Legolas stood up quickly, standing in front of him and gaping at him.  
  
"You expect us to let you leave after what you've done for us?! That was amazing, I have never seen such…magic before. I am sure that my father would agree to my proposal. Will you stay in Mirkwood for the night? Here, in the palace?" Legolas looked from his father to the Elf who in turn nodded.   
  
"It would please me greatly prince." He said with a genuinely friendly smile. Thranduil stood and, catching Alixuss off guard, pulled him into a tight embrace.   
  
"I cannot thank you enough, my Lord. If anything is to happen in the future that I cannot, nor any other great Elf or Wizard can, defeat, how do I send for you?" The King smiled at the beaming Elf,  
  
"Well, you need not send for me your highness, all you need to do is close your eyes, and as if praying or begging, say my name. Alixuss. And I will be there within seconds, that is how you summon me my Lords. Now, I do not wish to seem rude or very forward but my stomach is protesting against my will for not eating." All three of them laughed as the sound of a stomach grumble was heard causing Alixuss to blush.  
  
"Ay, I am feeling a little parched from what I just saw. Please, come." Thranduil motioned for Legolas and Alixuss to follow him inside. Legolas looked at Alixuss, wondering how old he was.  
  
"I am your age my Lord, 2500 years old. Don't look so shocked, I can hear thoughts you know." The Elf smiled warmly as they walked through the main doors. Legolas grinned and mentally screamed 'oh my!' causing Alixuss to laugh.   
  
From that day, the pair had become very close friends. Alixuss would visit when he felt or when he knew Legolas was lonely. They practiced Archery together, sparing and spoke about loads of things. Gradually Legolas came to understand everything about this immortal magical being and felt genuinely honoured to have him as a friend.// _  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas smiled to himself as he thought of his friend and wondered where he was right now. A sudden screech drew Legolas back from his daydream and he looked below him. Orcs. They had been jumped, 'I must do something!', Legolas' mind was yelling at him. He drew his bow and an arrow, aimed it at an Orc head and shot one after the other down through the canopy. Swiftly, the Elf jumped out of the tree and began to swing his daggers at the offending beasts. Aragorn had been caught off guard as he was asleep, as had Gimli. Both were soon fighting with rage, Gimli brandishing his axe as Aragorn slashed his way through the horrid Orcs, blood splattering his already swamp encrusted clothes. Legolas shot one last Arrow, piercing right through the chest of the last Orc. The three stood there for a while, awaiting new attacks. Gimli fell to the floor in a heap, gasping for air, he was exhausted enough as it was and now, after fighting that lot, he was in dire need of sleep. Aragorn to, fell to the floor but not in exhaustion but in terrible pain. Legolas looked around for the Hobbits, spotting them hiding under the tree roots in the swamp water. He motioned his head for them to come out now they were safe.   
  
"They are no more, you can come out now." He said and surely enough, the small half-lings emerged; now even more coated in swamp murk than before. As amusing as it was, Legolas did not laugh because the noises coming from Aragorn were disturbing. He slowly walked over the moaning figure and knelt beside him, studying him carefully.   
  
"My Lord, whatever is wrong?" he asked, only getting a low groan of pain in response. Legolas was confused. He rolled Aragorn onto his back and started a search for wounds or any sort, if he had one; he was in a difficult position because they did not have any wound dressings that were dry and sterile, nor did the Elf know how to heal. Slowly he took off the man's armour and tunic, gasping at the size of the wound on his chest and one of his lower abdomen. He had been slashed and stabbed, the gashes were deep. Legolas began to panic, 'what am I going to do?!' the man groaned yet again, his movement causing blood to leak rapidly from his chest. His breathing was slow short gasps, his skin paling fast and his eyes duller. 'I can only think of one thing, or Elf. I hope this works.' Legolas had no other choices, either let him die or summon his friend. He had never done it before and only hoped this worked.   
  
"Aragorn, do not move. I will get help." Legolas stood to leave; a small whimper stopped him from moving.  
  
"You cannot leave us." The man chocked out, blood trickling from his mouth.  
  
"I am not going anywhere. I am calling upon my friend, the one I told you about, Alixuss." The man only nodded before he fell unconscious causing the Elf to shake. Quickly Legolas moved to the swamp's edge, his movements silently being watched by the Hobbits. He raised his hands to his lips, entwined them and placed both his index fingers against his lips and closed his eyes, begging more than praying.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   

Translations:Amin last en tuuur o golwen an anno amin tuuur amin garo delio amin nuuur. Rado teli en hin eledh, hain o en morth o um en morth. Amin tur baur ihaden naeg, negro en dofn bruuun dan en morth dofn _- _I seek the power of wisdom to grant me (this) power I console within my depths. Make (it) come (forth) and (help) these Elves, (to rid) them of the misery of evilness and darkness. I shall undo all hurt, pain and gloom that (has been) forced upon (by) the evil forces

Amin last en dofn o marth an kwess hain nin - I call (upon) the forces of evil to show them(selves) (to) me

Lle al naeg anann main koth; lle us teli bod. Amin eg lle ui uir. En tuuur o Valar, lle tur al uir! Us lle! - You (will) not hurt (any longer) my enemy; you (will) leave (and) never return. I banish you for eternity. (By) the power of Valar, you shall not return! Away (with) you!

Amin al lle diiin - I shall not (let) you pass!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Quickly Legolas moved to the swamp's edge, his movements silently being watched by the Hobbits. He raised his hands to his lips, entwined them and placed both his index fingers against his lips and closed his eyes, begging more than praying.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Slowly, Legolas lifted his head to the stars above him and sighed. The Elf hoped with all he could that this would work and that his friend would be ok. He felt guilty somewhat because he wasn't paying attention but was instead, daydreaming. Silently he cursed himself before settling his focus back to the swap, watching the mist hover back and forth a mere inch from the waters top. Legolas entwined his fingers together as if he were going to pray, which he was in some sort of way. He focused his mind to the deal in hand…getting Alixuss' help.

"My dear friend, I am not worthy of healing my injured comrade. I call upon you for help; I would not do this if I did not need it tremendously. Please help me and hurry Alixuss. Please?" Legolas could not believe he was reducing himself, a Prince, to the level of practically begging for help but he knew it was worth it.   
  
After what seemed like hours, Legolas shifted his gaze to the Hobbits. Merry, Pippin and Sam were asleep but a set of curious blue eyes were watching him. Legolas smiled as if to tell Frodo everything was ok and not to worry. After losing Boromir and Gandalf, Legolas did not want to fear the young half-ling about the possibility of Aragorn dieing. Legolas watched as Frodo drifted to sleep in the compact group they had formed around the base of the tree he was sat in earlier. The Elf sighed and turned back to the swamp, no sign of Alixuss at all. Where in Middle-Earth was he? Did he not see Legolas as a friend anymore? Did he not feel like helping? Or did he not see this case as serious enough? So many questions were running wild in the poor Prince's mind that he growled in frustration. He glared at the water and kicked the ground, sending dirt clouds everywhere. 

"Alixuss? Where are you? Do you not want to help? Is that it? Are you too stubborn?! You need to help me, please!" Legolas whispered fiercely as not to wake any of the Hobbits up. After a while, Legolas sighed loudly and turned around to look at Aragorn, lying helplessly on the ground, bleeding profoundly and thoroughly unconscious. Legolas' gaze softened as he cast a look at the dwarf who was in a deep slumber. Slowly the Elf walked over to his injured friend and he felt weak at the fact that he could not heal him in anyway. The dressings they had brought we soaked through from trudging through the swamp. Legolas' quick thinking did some good and he began to tear strips off his tunic. After he felt he had enough, he knelt beside his friend and slowly cleaned the blood with one of the strips. Once he felt enough was mopped away, the Elf began to pack two or three strips into each wound in hope that it would help slow the bleeding down or maybe even stop it. Once he had done that, he pushed back on his knees and sat against the rock behind him, eyeing his friend as he did so. 

"I haven't got any idea how long it will be until I get you help my friend…" Legolas pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms securely around them, peering over the top to watch Aragorn closely. He cast his mind back to his friend; he had called him twice and did not get one answer or even a sign that he had heard him. "You anger me Elf." Legolas snapped and now hoping that Alixuss, if he did show up, hadn't heard him say that because he'd question him about it and probably get highly annoyed at the comment, taking it to heart. Legolas sighed and watched Aragorn's chest rise and fall slowly, marvelling in the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach about the man. He cared for him as he cared for the others but this sort of care felt deeper if it could get any deeper. Slowly trailing his eyes over his friends limp body, his Elven eyes stopping at the closed eyes of the man, he looked so angelic with them closed. His dark hair reminded him of his foster father Elrond, the healer. The one he couldn't get to, as they had not one horse. If he could, he would personally ride to Rivendell and explain then help would be sent out, maybe a horde would go and fetch his friend only to bring him back to be fully healed by his father. Legolas wanted to cry but his pride got the better of him at that moment and he tried for help once more. Before he opened his mouth, words echoed in his mind. 'If you need me Mellon Nin, don't not hesitate to call, I will be there as soon as I get the message. You must call me in Elven. Only then will I answer. You see Legolas, because of the meaning my name has, anyone could use it in conversation to shorten their sentence. Only the great Lords of someone who actually knows me can receive my attention, therefore they only use Elven tongue. Remember that, no forgetting Legolas.'  Legolas on hearing these words echo in his mind, almost screamed in rage. He had forgotten! Now he was slightly frightened at what he had said about his friend, if he knew he said it he was not going to get off lightly. Yet, the young Prince was very relived that Alixuss' voice rang through his thoughts, he smiled now knowing he would get his help. 

::Mellon nin muin Alixuss, amin taur baur o lle. Amin mellon beleg; ho polod haim ho kuith o nin olm. Maus nin, amin tural ho amin daedelos. Amin tural eriol…Maus Alixuss, nin:: Legolas sighed and began to wait for help to arrive. After a few seconds of sitting completely still and silent, he heard the leaves on the tree the Hobbits were sleeping under rustle in a small breeze. Legolas lifted his head slightly a smelt his surroundings…it smelt of honey and vanilla? He knew that smell, he had smelt it before…as he had walked through the doors of the great hall where his first meeting with the magical creature had been. It was the smell he knew all to well and his hopes rose, he was coming. Legolas let his gaze wander to a near by bush and his face fell, a small vanilla plant grew beside it. 

After a few more minutes, Legolas checked his friend once again and also noted that the fire had gone out. As the Elf went to lift Aragorn's arm, he heard a light rumbling sound in the distance. His Elven hearing picked up stronger, it sounded like four horses in a strong, fast gallop heading in his direction. Fear immediately filled his normally bright eyes and his ears dropped somewhat. Another attack? He knew deep in his heart that he wouldn't be able to survive another one. He had no help at all, Aragorn was unconscious still, the Hobbits weren't much help as the usually fled as the first sign of danger and the dwarf was too far gone in his slumber to be able to help, leaving the Elf alone and frightened. Legolas listened, as the rumbling became a louder thudding sound, getting ever more closer to his designated spot. For the first time ever, Legolas didn't know what to do except to grab his bow and a few arrows from off the floor where he had dropped them. He grabbed two arrows and held them in place, as he stood firm in the centre of their small campsite, aiming them into the dark clearing ahead of him where the sound was coming from. His hands began to sweat; his body tremble as the sound became almost unbearably deafening. 

"Please…oh please don't let this happen, please say I'm dreaming…" he mumbled to himself as he held his aim the best he could, his hands were shaking so bad that his aim wasn't straight and would probably miss the attacker. Thundering out of the darkness were three horses, catching Legolas completely off guard and knocking him and his bow and arrow to the ground. The Elf let out a cry of pain as he forcefully hit the hard ground, noting that his bow and arrow were to far out of his reach to get now so he sat half upright and waited for the last part of the noise to show itself. A quick glance at the three horses made him sigh in relief somewhat because they had no riders, they wore saddles and bags but were also sniffing the water, inspecting it and trying to acknowledge whether it was safe to drink or not. Legolas snapped his head back to the clearing as the last horse came bolting through it, coming to an immediate halt 10 feet in front of him. Legolas gulped down some air and prayed his friend would get here and help before it was too late for any of them. 

"Mmm…" the Elf whined as he realized that there was something riding this horse and whatever it was didn't look friendly at all. What or whoever it was wore a long black cloak that spread out like butter across the stallion's back, dark leggings and boots. The hood on the cloak shaded the figures face from view. It wore long black gloves that tucked the tunic sleeves away. Legolas didn't care much for the appearance this…thing gave. Mustering up his courage and pushing himself into an upright sitting position, Legolas spoke up.

"Who…who are you?" he couldn't help but stammer in fear. The fear grew a little more as the figure let out a slight cackle and dismounted the horse, sending over to the others by the swamps edge. The figure stood on the spot and Legolas could feel the eyes burning into him, as if it were trying to kill him without touching him. Legolas slowly scrambled to his feet and stood spread legged in front of the figure. 

"I said, who are you? I order you to show yourself!" Legolas barked and wished he hadn't. The figure stood still on the spot they had chosen and Legolas could hear them smile even though he could not see it. The figure did not answer him but instead moved slightly to the right, showing both his front, back and right side to the Elf before him. Slowly, Legolas watching with curious eyes, the figure lifted the cloak high enough to show the weapons they carried on their back. They revealed two silver knives with black grips and handles, a long sword in the sheath at their side and a bow much larger than Legolas' Lothlorien bow and set arrows larger than his strapped the their back. The sight of the bow made Legolas want to walk up to this figure a smack them across the face. 

"Alixuss! Don't ever do that again friend! You terrified me!" Legolas almost yelled, fists curled at his sides as he kicked the floor. Alixuss removed his hood and grinned at Legolas and waved his hand. 

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you Legolas. Anyway, friend, you called for help? I am here, what do you need me to do?" a glance from the sleeping hobbits to the man on the floor answered the question for him. Quickly he walked over to the man and knelt beside him, checking his pulse and temperature from his wrist. Legolas followed and settled on the opposite side of his dieing friend, looking at Alixuss for that all-important question. He was the decider…what was his decision? 

"Hmmm…he is in bad shape Mellon Nin. It is not his fate, this was a freak of nature, he will not die by my hands. I will heal him for now and we shall ride to Rivendell, there his father and I will join forces and double the healing, making his recovery faster. I thought you may need some horses…" Alixuss nodded his head side wards at the horses while keeping his gaze on the gashes and lacerations on the mans body, "…so you will be able to ride to Rivendell with me. I will take Aragorn on my horse, you can take whomever you like, same with Gimli. But for now, you will have to wake the dwarf and Hobbits, I will introduce myself once I am sure that the man is stable and that we are ready to leave." The Elf moved quickly from the man to his horse and gathered up some fresh dressings, sterile patches and mixtures of what Legolas thought would be antibiotics. Alixuss walked swiftly back over to the man on the ground and placed all of his things on the floor beside him before staring right into the blue eyes opposite him. Legolas nodded, understanding the silent order and hurried over to the dwarf, shaking him roughly to rouse him. The dwarf woke shortly and sat up, letting his eyes adjust to their surroundings and the new figure by Aragorn. Gimli grabbed his axe and began to move towards Alixuss but Legolas grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and gave him a stern look.

"Do not think of doing anything to that Elf dwarf! He is a friend of mine and is here to help, do you not remember me telling you of a red haired Elf Gimli?" sudden recognition shone in the smaller ones eyes and he dropped his axe, landing with a small thud. 

"Ay, I am sorry but after the attack I am a little too weary of sudden arrivals. Forgive me Elf, you too Lord." Gimli bowed somewhat and acknowledged the slight nod from the new Elf who was now busy packing the wounds with dressings and patching them over with the sterile patches he had. Legolas let go of his comrade's collar and sighed slightly before turning to wake the Hobbits.

"Legolas? Let me wake them, you go and help your friend. I'll explain who he is to the Hobbits." Gimli smiled as Legolas wandered back to his friend who was about to ask him to help him sit Aragorn up. Gimli made his way to the small huddle of half-lings and shook his head in disbelief. The Elf Legolas had told him about was real? At first he thought it was a story Legolas was telling to keep them amused on their journey but alas he was real and was here, helping them. 

"Ah, Mellon Nin, could you lift him so I can give him this antibiotic?" Legolas nodded and lifted Aragorn up the best he could and slid behind him, holding him upright better. He watched as his friend slowly opened the mans mouth and poured a good amount in before closing it carefully. They waited a few seconds for a reaction.

"He is not swallowing, what do we do now?" Legolas asked but his reply came in the form of Alixuss putting one finger in the air and nodding slightly towards the mans throat. Legolas noticed the intense stare the Elf had on the man and it made him feel somewhat uneasy but what happened next made him feel slightly freaked out. As Alixuss' stare grew stronger, his eyes went from green to yellow. Legolas' eyes grew large and he went rigid. Alixuss blew the softest breath of air anyone could possibly do on the Rangers throat, causing it to move and let him swallow. Legolas let out the breath he had held in as a sigh of relief. Alixuss moved to stand and smiled at Legolas, his eyes now green again. 'How strange' Legolas thought as Alixuss gathered up his things and walked back over to his horse, placed them all back in one of the bags and pulled out a tunic from the other, walking back over to Legolas. 

"Help me put this on him, it'll keep him warm considering the condition he's in. Once this is on him and everyone is awake, we will arrange who is to ride with who and we will be on our way to Rivendell." Legolas smiled as he and his friend lifted the unconscious male into a sitting position, Legolas held him still while Alixuss pulled the tunic over his head and fastened it. 

"Right…done." Alixuss stood and snapped his fingers. All four horses slowly came over to them and knelt down, ready to be mounted. Legolas looked over at the dwarf and the four Hobbits, all stood in a line, ready to go. All the horses were considerably easy to know which was which. Alixuss smiled and walked over to a black and white male, patting him gently.

 "This…is Thinal," he smiled, then walked to the brown male and did the same, "This is Amik," he walked over to the grey male and padded it, "This is Dust because he looked dusty and I wasn't in the mood to be thinking of unusual names," Alixuss then walked over to an all white male, "This is my horse, he is called Avondale." After he had finished introducing the horses he walked up to the Hobbits and Gimli and bowed.

"Greetings, I am Alixuss and I'm pleased to meet you all. Now then," he said, turning to Legolas, who was still holding Aragorn in his lap, "Who shall ride with who? I need to take the man obviously. Legolas and Gimli, you will both need to take a Hobbit and two of you will have to ride together. We will not be under attack at all on the way for we will reach Rivendell by dawn. These horses are very friendly and are we trained; they will not jolt out of control because they all follow me.  They have ultimate stamina, being under my care, and do not need to rest every so often like other horses, these will ride until you reach your destination. Now, chose carefully…" Alixuss smiled, walked over to Aragorn and pulled him up, catching his body in his arms as it fell against him before listing him over to his horse and carefully placing him on it's back before mounting himself, clutching Aragorn in his arms between the reins and his chest. Once he was sure the man was not going anywhere, he whispered something in Elvish to the horse and it stood. Legolas had chosen to take Merry and Gimli had Pippin, leaving Sam and Frodo to ride together. 

"Now mount. We need to be going." The Elf said as each pair went to a horse. Legolas mounted Amik with Merry straddling his waist, hugging tightly to his chest. Gimli mounted Dust so he could remember the name with Pippin up front and Sam and Frodo mounted Thinal, Frodo as the main rider, Sam sat up front. Alixuss looked at each pair and raised an eyebrow.

"All set?" a nod from each and he whispered the Elvish again causing all three horses to stand. Alixuss slapped the stallion's hip to send it into a trot through the trees and out into a large clear area, the other three males followed without command. Once out in the open, both Elves instinctively listened. Alixuss looked over his shoulder and nodded to Legolas who in turn, smiled back and held onto Merry as tight as he could. Knowing that these horses held strong stamina, they must go fast causing a bumpy ride for their riders. 

"Hold on to your rider tightly, we do not want to lose anyone on the way. I'm saying this because you are not used to these horses like Legolas and I." Alixuss called and Gimli's mouth fell open.

"You never said he had ridden these before!" he roared causing Pippin to duck as he tightened his grip on the Hobbit, Sam and Frodo did the same but in silence. They had never been on a horse without either Legolas or Aragorn with one of them because of their size. First time for everything. 

"It doesn't matter Gimli, just hold on to Pippin please. As soon as I go these horses will follow pursuit quickly so be ready." Alixuss called and turned to face to open land, illuminated by the soft glow of the moon above them. Now sure that everyone was ready, he nudged his horse into a fast, lightening like gallop towards Rivendell, Aragorn in his lap in a vice like grip, and as he had said, the other three shot after him. Merry clutched Legolas' chest for dear life as the rode through the darkness. The Elf smiled and wrapped one arm around the small Hobbit for extra security, his blond hair spraying out behind him. Gimli held onto Pippin tightly as they rode beside Legolas and Merry, Sam and Frodo a mere inch behind them. Alixuss' hair flew out behind him like a role of silk, his cloak flowing out behind him, still covering his horses rear. They would reach Rivendell within a few hours; normally it would have taken a whole day on another horse. Legolas smiled to himself, he was truly grateful for having a friend as good as Alixuss. 

"Elrond is expecting us!" he heard a yell come from up front and couldn't help but laugh. He knew his friend would live now, and for that he was thoroughly pleased.   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Translations:  
Mellon nin muin Alixuss, amin taur baur o lle. Amin mellon beleg; ho polod haim ho kuith o nin olm. Maus nin, amin tural ho amin daedelos. Amin tural eriol…Maus Alixuss, nin.   
My dear friend Alixuss, I am in dire need of your (help). My comrade (is in) grave (danger); he may lose his life (because) of my (stupid) daydreaming. Please (help) me, I cannot (help) him (and) I (am) (in) fear. I can't (do) (it) alone…please Alixuss, (help) me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yay! I have learnt Elvish! So there will be some in here! The translations will be at the bottom of the page.

Chapter three.

As the four horses and their riders thundered across the plains, an idea popped into Alixuss' head. If he were seen in Imladris, the whole realm would be at risk! What was he going to do now? They were a few minutes away, and at the speed they were travelling, he couldn't stop. As hi stallion bolted down the gravel hill towards their destination, Alixuss noticed his hood from his cloak had slid off his head revealing his long, very long red mahogany hair. If someone saw that on it's own, they would be in danger. Turning his head to the side to catch a glimpse of the Elf next to him, he smiled. That poor hobbit was being thumped up and down on a horse with only the lock he had around Legolas' waist to stop him from falling off. Alixuss looked down to the man in his arms, his head rolling on his shoulders at each stride the horse ran with. The Elf pulled hard on the reins of his horse, forcing it to halt. 

"Whoa Avondale, calm my steed." The horse snorted and dipped his head to the grass below and nibbled. The other three stallions halted too, almost throwing their riders over their own heads. Gimli was rambling on about something and muttering curses as he slowly hoped off his horse and pulled Pippin off. Frodo and Sam stayed upon theirs, silently screaming for the pain in their backsides. Legolas gently lowered Merry to the ground once he prized himself out of his vice-like grip and followed shortly then walked over to his friend who was checking the man out while he was slumped against his chest, not brothering to get off his horse. 

"What's going on? Do you sense something I cannot?" Legolas asked with concern, looking about them with narrow eyes. Alixuss shook his side slightly before lifting the man's chin gently and peering over his head to look at his sleepy face. 

"Nay, I do sense something but not danger as you think. My coming to Imladris, I lied to you Mellon-Nin and I'm very sorry for doing so." Alixuss somewhat mumbled as he raised an eyebrow at the man's unconscious state. 

"Whatever do you mean?" Legolas asked him, eyeing the hobbits to his side as the dwarf watched them carefully. Alixuss let the man's head drop limply against his chest before turning his gaze to Legolas with a sigh. 

"I mean Elrond doesn't know I'm with you. With my skills, I made him hallucinate that a messenger had been sent to him saying that you were on your way, the seven of you, with Aragorn injured. So as far as he knows, that is the case. Other terms of what I fear is myself being in Rivendell, it brings danger to them and they may have an attack launched on them though I highly doubt it, you can never be to careful." Alixuss sighed and tried to crack his knuckles through the metal of his gloves, not succeeding but giving his hands a glare. 

"I understand. What are you going to do?" Legolas asked walking back over to his steed and mounting it.

"Legolas, I will still ride with you and stay there although no one can see me arrive. My prince, I have done this many times before. You will have the man now, I will take a hobbit and as soon as we get into Rivendell, I'll cast a spell on my cloak to stay on my head, and I will lower the hobbit off my horse and sneak in. agreed?" he spoke quickly and moved his horse next to Amik and slowly slid Aragorn into Legolas' arms before he moved his mount forward and peered down at two sore hobbits. 

"Who's riding with me?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow when Pippin jumped up and smiled. Merry and Gimli went and mounted Dust who had lowered himself to their height and then steadily rose once they were seated. Alixuss pulled the small half-ling into his lap and wrapped an arm around his small waist to hold him in place before whispering in Elvish again. Avondale took off again with the others not far behind. 

"_Fixus cloakatuminos!_" he whispered and his hood lifted up and placed itself over his eyes to cover half of his face in shadow and fixed itself there. The four horses galloped through the ford and along a long dirt road before the gates came into view. Alixuss leant forward and whispered into Pippin's ear that he was to drop him off and sneak in and that he was not to say a word. The hobbit nodded as Avondale began to slow and within a few seconds, Pippin was down on the ground watching the white horse and it's dark rider turn off into some trees as the others carried on into the realm.

Alixuss slowed his horse to a trot around to the stables, still out of sight. As he neared, a groom came towards him and bowed slightly as he dismounted.

"Would you like me to take the stallion my Lord?" the groom asked, taking the reins as he did so. Alixuss smiled and nodded.

"Please do. Much appreciated. Now, there is a small group coming in around about now with three horses, please put mine with them. Thank you again." The groom nodded and led Avondale away with some struggle, as the horse was extremely strong. Alixuss grinned and headed for one of the backdoors of Elrond's home, hoping he wasn't spotted.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The Lord of Rivendell was waiting at the front gates as Legolas and his friends came riding in. Legolas' horse stopped dead in his tracks and knelt down, letting his rider climb off without complications and lift Aragorn into his arms. Gimli fell off Dust and pulled Merry with him, both hitting the floor with groan of pain. 

"Stupid horse!" the dwarf spat, earning a kick in the mouth from the stallion which sent him back a good few feet, a bruise appearing on his face in the shape of a half-moon. Merry started to laugh and Pippin came running in through the gates, panting and clutching his ribs. Frodo and Sam gently patted Thinal and he dropped to his knees, letting them climb off. 

"My Lord…" Legolas bowed slightly before walking up to Elrond and showing him his son. Elrond nodded.

"Aye, thank you Legolas. I have been expecting you, please follow me and bring you…companions with you." Elrond turned on his heel and disappeared into the house with Legolas and company not far behind him. Elrond walked quickly into the Hall of Fire and pointed to a large bench for Legolas to lay Aragorn upon, the Elf did as he was told. Elrond disappeared and reappeared soon after with towels, jars of herbs and bandages. He set them down on a near by table and walked back to his son and felt his forehead. He frowned and lifted the tunic up, the tunic he had never laid his eyes upon before, and looked utterly shocked at his wounds.

"Someone has given him an antibiotic already. And a quick-healing substance. Amazing! Legolas? Did you make it?" Elrond said without taking his eyes off the already forming scar on his son's abdomen, trailing his finger lightly across the soft tissue still there. Legolas shook his head and watched carefully.

"No my Lord, I did not. Excuse my asking so, but how long until he is fully healed?" Legolas asked, turning to see Gimli and the four hobbits asleep on the fur throw near the fires. He smiled somewhat before turning his attention back to the Lord.    

"A few days at least. Legolas, I must know who gave him this. It's the most powerful mixture I have witnessed in my time, there is only one other being I know to be able to make it." Elrond pulled a sheet up over the man before turning and walking over to two chairs and sitting on one, beckoning for the prince to sit with him. 

"Tula, hama neca i'nuar." He said as he tapped the chair next to him. Legolas walked over to the Lord and carefully sat down. He sighed and faced him, meeting a concerned gaze.

"It's a pretty long story my Lord, would you like to know _everything _that has happened?" Legolas asked the high peredhil. Elrond nodded and crossed his right leg over his left and entwined his fingers in his lap as he leaned back into this seat, watching the young Elf. 

"Kwentra i'narn…" he said as Legolas got comfortable, looked to his unconscious friend and back to the dark haired one before him, closed his eyes and began to tell him everything. 

Translations

"Tula, hama neca I'nuar." means "come, sit by the fire."

"Kwentra I'narn." means "Tell the tale." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

While the young Elven prince told the Lord as to why they were attacked, he did not mention the fact that he knew Alixuss at all. He merely told him that he, the hobbits, the dwarf and Aragorn were on a trek to find something and then return to Mirkwood for a celebration of some sort. Elrond had nodded as he told him about the swamp appearing out of nowhere. The Lord explained about its magical whereabouts and immediate appearances on unfortunate travellers. While he told all of this, unknown to the Elven Lord, Alixuss was sneaking up to his chambers that he used when he was in Imladris, but unknown to the magical one, someone knew he was there when he was supposed to go unnoticed.

As the red-haired Elf crept up a long spiral staircase, his footfalls softer than a feather, he could distantly hear footfalls behind him. Expecting it to a house-elf, he shrugged it off and carried on towards his destination, his room. Carefully, he felt around the rim of his hood, making sure it was secure just in case he encountered a house-elf at all. Smiling to himself, he snook up to a corner and peered around it, no signs of any movement, he slowly slipped around the wall and delicately ran up the corridor, his pursuers imitating what he had done, watching him from the corner and following once he was out of hearing range. His followers knew that whoever it was would hear them, whether it be man or Elf, not knowing _whom_ they were actually following. 

As Alixuss ran like the wind, neither him nor his cloak making a sound, towards the door he longed to be behind, away from preying eyes. As he reached the doorknob, he heard a slight gasp and very fast footfalls coming at him from behind, two sets t be precise. Quickly, he flung the door open silently and ran inside, just as he went to shut the door, the two pursuers jumped him and threw him to the floor face-first, one straddled his hips while the other grabbed his wrists and pinned them the carpet. 'I sincerely hope I do not get burns!' the Elf wizard thought while trying not to struggle, waiting for them to speak so he knew who his captors were. He could feel them looking at him, although he could not see them because of his hood. They had long hair, that he knew because he could feel the one on his back leaning over him, their hair on the back of his hood and the other, he could see it as they were leaning on the floor in front of him, knees spread to get a better hold on his wrists, head on the floor to try and see his face, dark hair lining their path.  

"Who are you and what on earth do you think you are doing in this particular chamber? An Elven Lords to be precise! It is off bounds to everyone apart from family members!" the one on his back spoke and immediately he knew it to be one of Elrond's twins, which he could not tell because he could not see him. Keeping his face buried in the carpet, he kept silent so they would eventually force him to his feet and see that the hood would not move, causing him to have to undo his charm on it, revealing himself to them. The twin on the floor, holding his wrists so hard that Alixuss thought he may lose the blood circulation completely, fidgeted slightly and tried to pull the hood off, failing. 

"Why won't this hood come off?" an identical, if not the same voice sounded with a huff. The weight on his back shifted and the twin got off him and stood up, yanking him up as well. The other got up as well, still holding his wrists. He could see them now; Elladan was stood to his right while Elrohir held his wrists in his grasp as tightly as he could. They could not see him though; his hood still cast his face into a shadow like he had charmed it to. Elladan tried to remove the hood and growled when it would not come away from its owners face. Elrohir grew impatient and kicked the magical one in the shins, each sharp and painful. 

"Reveal yourself!" the younger twin bellowed, aiming another kick at his knees. Elladan held him up as his knees gave out, grumbling at his brother. Alixuss smiled slightly beneath the pain etched on his face and knew if he spoke, Elrohir would pale quickly. 

"You would do right not to touch me again, Tanya awra!" Alixuss growled and just as he had thought, the youngest twin paled and stood wide-eyed in front of him, letting go of his wrists. Elladan too, let him go and gaped at him.

"A…Alixuss?!" the eldest twin stuttered and gazed at him, as if he was trying to see his face. Alixuss nodded and thought it time to remove the hood now, he desperately needed to change into more elegant clothing to meet Elrond today, he was dirty from the ride to Legolas and to Imladris. Imagining his hood was lose, he undid the clasp on his cloak and it fell on the floor in a heap of dirt and slush. Shaking out his hair, it fell over his shoulders and he looked from each twin, his green eyes shining with amusement at the utter horror-struck look on the mirrored faces. He stood in front of them, his boots not black anymore but a sort of dark brown mud-splattered colour, the mud ran up to his thighs and his tunic was slightly dotted in dirt. He looked scruffy and really wanted to get changed so he could meet the Lord in more appropriate clothes.

"Ai." Was he said, head held high with a playful smirk that could rival Glorfindel's pasted on his face. The twins exchanged a look of fear as the Elf before them cracked his knuckles and took the clasps that resembled small stars on either side of his head, near the back and let the twisted tresses of hair fall free about his face. He looked even scruffier now, but kept the smile on his face as the twins bowed in respect.

"Amin hiraetha, Lord." Elrohir said, taking the Elf's hand and kissing it slightly, common thing to do if one was in the wrong. Elladan did as his brother did, kissing the other hand while Alixuss stood, watching with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. Once they both let go of his hands, they took a step back and waited to be spoken to. Alixuss folded his hands and straightened his back.

"It is completely understandable as to why you attacked me. I thank you both for being so protective of my chambers. I will see to it that your father knows I am here soon enough, in the mean time, please sit down somewhere whilst I change into my formal robes." He said the last part of his sentence with a slight frown. How he hated to wear robes, especially those of the Rivendell Elves. They were too heavy and long and way too smothering for his likes but he must wear them in order not to offend the Lord and feel his mood. The twins nodded and made their way over to the balcony and settled down on the stools and began to chatter and look out over their grounds. 

The Elven Lord, although he did not think himself to be, rummaged through his wardrobe to find something light to wear and soon enough he found what he was looking for. Carefully, he pulled out a long green formal tunic, that like Lord Celeborn of The Woods wears, a darker green silk belt and a pair of soft-bottomed shoes. Slipping his muddy boots off, he padded across the carpet he was pinned to earlier and entered the bathroom where he proceeded to change. Once he was finished. He came back out and placed his worn clothing at the foot of his bed where the house-elves would collect it later on. Slowly, he stood before a full-length mirror and looked at himself. 'Rather fetching' he thought with a proud smile and turned to the side slightly before swaying to the other side.

"My Lords? Do you not think your father would prefer me to wear a circlet?" he asked while inspecting himself still and no sooner had he spoken those words, the mirror images appeared either side of him. He held out his arms and let the sleeves touch the floor like wings delicately formed to the shape of leaves, the swirls of the Elven pattern placed along them and down his chest, under his belt only to end up at the floor, the tunic covering his feet from view, the pattern ended at the top under his chin, the collar lower than his extremely high tunic he wore beforehand. 

"I think he would be pleased if you would, my Lord." Elladan said while he played with the soft fabric of the long sleeves, Elrohir moved his hair from his face and pulled it over his shoulders, resting it halfway. He had forgotten to take the shortening charm he had over his hair, he had done one so it would not annoy him while he was riding. 

"Ai. But he would be greatly pleased if you were to have your hair styled as well, you know how annoyed he gets my Lord, about your hair and you not obeying him and putting it up. Have you had it cut, my Lord? It seems shorter." Elrohir spoke softly as he ran his fingers through Alixuss' hair, the younger twin did like his hair, it was unnaturally soft.

"Amin uuma malia! I like my hair the way it is but, seeing as I have not been here for a while, I shall be respectful and have it done. I have not had it cut, young Lord, it is a simple charm which I shall remove." He stepped back out of the playful hands of either twin and pulled his hair together and pulled around his neck to let his rest against his shoulder before yanking on it, and it was as if it had been tucked inside his skull for it just slipped out in a huge river of red and fell to the top of his thighs and rested there.

"My Lord, it is ever longer than before!" Elladan exclaimed with a slight chuckle as he stepped back into those ever-playful hands again, Elrohir quickly went to get a small stool for the Elf to sit on so he would he high enough for them to style his hair for him. Alixuss wasn't a tolerant of his hair, he hated styling it the most because he usually ended up with it in knots and aching arms and an aching head, the house-elves weren't so gentle either so he preferred to have either twin do it for him. It was the only time he ever had it styled, only when he was in Imladris. He didn't mind those soft hands in his hair, they were calming and he could feel himself dropping off while they messed about with it. 

"Havo dad." Elrohir said as he slid the stool up behind him, complying, Alixuss sat down as he was told and felt a brush running through his hair. No sooner had he sat down, the brush was gone and fingers began to work at once. They pulled his hair down over his back and pulled back the sides before twisting them and holding them, joined in a tight star clasp. They did not top-tie his hair like Legolas would have his, top-tied and side-braided, they left it lose but side-twisted it. They then pulled pieces of hair from under the twists and looped them up over his head and pinched them in place with small green clips, jewelled ones from his small jewellery box. Once they were done, they let him examine his hair.

It was beautiful. It was twisted at the side, his hair underneath running freely down his back and some over the front of his shoulders, the loops were tightly pinched to his hair with their green clips and they had left two thick tresses of his slightly shorter fringe untied. He was pleased. One last thing to place, his circlet. Elladan appeared with it in hand. It was silver unlike Elrond's golden one, similar in style apart from the small emeralds and ruby's that decorated it. Where it joined in the middle was a large Emerald, placing itself just above the centre of his eyebrows. The twins were smiling as he stood up.

"Hannon Le, twins. Now, let us meet your father in these…clothes." He said and the small party exited the room, closing the door behind them and walked, a twin either side of the Lord, down to the Hall of Fire, each in formal robes. 'Only the Valar knows how they managed to attack me wearing robes!' Alixuss thought with a small smile. Elladan was wearing robes like his twin, the robes exactly the same as their fathers. Elladan in light blue, Elrohir in dark blue.

As they neared the hall, they could hear Legolas' familiar melodic voice speaking to the Lord about how they had been attacked and was explaining that he had been daydreaming of things back home. He had not mentioned Alixuss at all, much to Elrond's annoyance. He knew he had something to do with the antibiotic his foster son had received. Elladan and Elrohir walked through the huge oak doors and bowed to their father and announced that they had a visitor. Legolas and Elrond both stood, waiting for whomever it was to enter. 

"Hello, Mellon Nin. T'has been too long since our last meeting." His voice floated through the doors before he walked through them and Legolas felt his heart pound. The Elven magician walked in, hands folded at his belt and the amused grin on his face. Elrond walked forward with a warm smile and enveloped him in a tight embrace. It had been too long since this bundle of chaos had been in Imladris, too long for Elrond's liking.

"Ah, Alixuss! 'Tis good to see you once again. You look very elegant. Did you deicide to have your hair done or did you think it best in my presence? And the circlet? And the tunic?" the Lord asked with a smug grin as he and his friend walked over to Legolas, the red-haired Elf simply shot Elrond a smirk and a slightly hurt look. Alixuss' green eyes smiled at Legolas as if saying 'thank you' for not saying anything about him. Once they were all seated, the twins relaxing on the far side of the hall, engaged in heated discussions on something very important. 

"So, how do you come to be here?" the Lord asked while taking a sip of wine from his glass. Legolas was still very impressed by how different Alixuss looked from before, he had become this Elf of high stature and elegancy and no longer a dirt-ridden rescuer. If Legolas had never met him and knew who he was, he would have thought him to be some sort of Lord or King or even Prince of some Elven realm. 

"I came with this party. I had a call from the Prince here. The reason he did so is because we became good friends many years ago when I was sent to Mirkwood to free them of darkness. I had told him how to call me if he ever needed help, or if he was lonely at all. As it be, he was in dire need of help, my Lord, the man would be dead if he had not thought so quickly. When I reached them, the call of urgency was strong so I thought to take four horses with me, hence the reason he arrived so quickly, Legolas was frightened to say the least," he spoke gently and looked at the young Elf softly before turning back to ever listening Lord, "he had already tried his best to stop the bleeding by tearing of some of his tunic and packing the wound with the strips. The rest were confused. I gave Aragorn an antibiotic, the one you are familiar with I think, the fast healer. He is stable now, he will heal perfectly fine thanks to Legolas' quick thinking." He finished with a sip of his wine and sat back in his seat, waiting for Elrond to finish pondering his thoughts. Finally, the Elven Lord sat forward and grabbed Legolas' hand tightly.

"Hannon Le, Legolas. Uuma dela." He said and smiled softly, a gentle sight to see from the usually cold face of the Lord of Imladris. The Lord turned then to the one on the other side of him and looked stern.

"Why, then, did you sneak in? Could you not face me being dirty?" he asked, slightly amused at the fact that Alixuss stiffened his back and looked un-flattered. Legolas smirked and noticed a slight burn on the underside of the Elf's wrist, both of them. 

"You know why I had to sneak in, as not to cause distress. And yes, I was dirty, so I cleaned up with the help of your sons. Ever more so. By the way Elrond, thank you for having my room protected by them, they thought me to be a thief so they attacked me by mistake. They pinned me to the floor, hence the burns on my wrists," he said as he turned his wrists up to show him, "and once they knew 'twas me, the look of horror. But they helped with my hair; I asked if you would prefer me to be in this tunic and with dishevelled hair or nice hair like you keep asking me to have, they said the latter. And I would have thought you have been pleased by appearance!" he said, pretending to be upset, folding his arms across his chest and looking away. 

"Oh don't be such a child. You should act your age, not like my sons! For Valar's sake, you are older than I!" that made Legolas shoot a confused look at Alixuss, 'he is not my age? Did he say that so I should not feel too young around him?' the young Prince thought. Elrond noticed this look and shook his head while a smile played on his lips. Alixuss on the other hand, glared at him as if his look would kill him before turning to look at Legolas.

"How old are you?" came the voice of the blond and the red-haired Elf shifted slightly before answering.

"I lied to you when I told you I was your age Legolas. I only said that to make you feel better, that you had someone to talk to your age instead of having to feel over covered by adults. I am not as young as you, I may look it, but I am not. I look younger than most Eldar only because I bewitch my skin, I am in fact much older than Elrond, I'll only say that I'm older than 8000 years. I was the one who delivered the Lord of Imladris, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Gandalf the White and many other Eldar. I am sorry for misleading you." He said with a final smile, Legolas was wide-eyed to say the least. His mouth was open and his body was slack from a sort of shock. The Elf was over 8000 years old?! Over four times older than he? He sure did not look it, he looked his age but, alas, he was not.

"Do not treat me different now Legolas. I am still the same me, I have not changed. I think the reason I act the way I do is because I missed out on child-hood, therefore, much to Elrond's dismay, I am far worse than you at being childish." He said with a smirk and a snort from the Elf Lord who was rolling his eyes. Legolas smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.

"I understand. 'Twas shocking enough to hear your age but ever more so knowing you are far worse than I at being childish. Do you rival the twins?" he asked and Elrond laughed.

"No, he cannot rival them, they rival him. He is far the worse throughout the land dear Legolas; he has a far worse temper than anyone I can think of. When he is angry, there shouldn't be an innocent person for miles around, fleeing out of fear. You have seen his eyes change colour yet? Well, when he is angry they go red, blood red, but when he is beyond anger and hatred, they go the blackest of black. Alixuss is the ultimate annoying Elf in my eyes. He plays up more than my sons and on more than fifteen occasions I have had to yell at him." Elrond said with amusement and Alixuss just smiled and shrugged. Legolas was enjoying this and as he went to laugh, a small tray with a ring upon it came in with a house-elf attached. She bowed and handed the ring to Elrond who took it and held it carefully.

"I do believe this is yours? Amin utue ta." he said as he held it up to Alixuss' hand and placed it within his palm. Yes it was his, his ring, the most dangerous ring in middle-earth, the rival to The One Ring, but that had been destroyed many years before. Now, the evil one wanted his ring but would not dare take it from him nor Rivendell at that, Elrond's temper was nasty, nothing compared to his Elven Lord friend. 

"Hannon Le. I have been searching for it for years! Where did I leave it this time?" he had left it here before, by accident of course. He'd take it off to bathe to stop it from going rotten and then forget to put in back on and Elrond would find it, only because he could see it. To anyone other eyes, the ring wasn't there, it was invisible but to high-elf eyes such as Elrond's, Celeborn's, Galadriel's and his own, it was a pure silver ring with a thin bang attached in the form of two rings, moulding into his star crest, slightly like that of the Evan star pendant but even more captivatingly beautiful, with an Amethyst stone in the centre. Alixuss placed on his middle right hand finger and looked at it. Legolas could not see anything.

"What ring?"

"Ah, you won't be able to see it young one, 'tis not for Elven eyes such as yours but for high Elven eyes such as ours." Alixuss said with a sad smile, even the house Elf did not know why she had been told to carry an empty tray into her Lord. Alixuss smiled once again and yawned. 

"Would you like something to eat?" Elrond asked while he stood up and stretched out the kinks in his neck. Legolas nodded with a smile and Alixuss did he usual thing to the Lord when he asked such a question, he rolled his wrist and wiggled his fingers with a slight dip in his brow. Elrond shook his he with a sigh and clapped his hands, and in came five trays of food that were placed upon a table. Legolas beamed and got up to go wake to Hobbits and the Dwarf. The twins came walking over and smiled at Alixuss, Elrohir began to play with his hair again. 

Translations:   
  
Tanya awra – that hurt  
Amin hiraetha – I'm sorry

Amin uuma malia – I do not care/ I don't care

Havo dad – sit down

Hannon Le – thank you

Mellon Nin – my friend

Uuma dela – do not/ don't worry

Amin utue ta – I found it 

A/N: if anyone actually reads this, was it good? Took FOREVER to do it! lol love y'all! Oh btw!! Imma change chapter one, the Elvish chanting Alixuss does, I didn't know Elvish then so now I do, I should be able to change it to Elven, hopefully *fingers crossed* xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five. 

After all had eaten, including the Hobbits and the Dwarf, Lord Elrond and Lord Alixuss decided on a little catch-up talk in the gardens while the Twins and Legolas helped sort the Hobbits into their rooms, Gimli into his and move Aragorn into the Healing House. Once all of those self-appointed tasks had been dealt with, they simply sat on the roof and looked out over Imladris and watching Elrond and Alixuss walking and talking. 

"What do you think they may be talking about Elrohir?" queried Elladan whilst trying his hardest to lip-read but being so high up and them at quite a distance, it was proving to be rather hard to do. Legolas was scanning the area for something to shoot while Elrohir tried to figure out what his father was saying, leaning on Elladan in the process.

"Hmmm it seems they are catching up on the past and…something about Aragorn well on his way to a full recovery. Well, good news so far." Elrohir said as he squinted some more to catch other words. Elladan slowly turned his head to face his squinting twin, who seemed to not see him move at all, and gaped at him.

"How can _you_ see what they are saying and I cannot?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Elrohir smirked, placed two fingers on his twin's cheek and pushed his face back to facing the two Lords, making him concentrate on what they were saying. Legolas smirked as he spotted something moving in the trees below and pulled out his bow and a single arrow. As he steadied his arrow, pulling back the wire, it creaked which made both Twin's stare at him whilst he locked onto his target in the trees. He really didn't care what it was; he just wanted something to shoot. Aiming his arrow with pinpoint accuracy, he let it fly with a whistle and within a split second it hit his target. All three Elves sat rigid for a few seconds, trying to figure out what Legolas had hit until their worst fears were unleashed as Glorfindel let out a scream of pain and came running out of the bushes below, clutching his left butt-cheek, running straight into the conversing Elves. 

"Oh no, look what you hit Legolas! And in his buttock as well, good shot mind you but wait until he sees us up here, Ada will see us and so will Alixuss and then we'll all be punished for spying and shooting stupid Captains!" Elladan's voice gradually grew louder as he panicked and started to shake with fear while Elrohir froze as well as Legolas, when Elrond's gaze fixed on theirs. Legolas quickly hit his bow behind him and went pale when Alixuss followed his friend's line of sight. 

"We've been found out." Was all Legolas whispered and the Twin's whimpered. Glorfindel, who had been busy with trying to pull the arrow out of now numb butt-cheek, looked up and glared.

"LEGOLAS! I'LL HAVE YOUR HIDE FOR THIS YOU LITTLE IMP!" he bellowed and the three Elves quickly evacuated the roof and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Alixuss shook his head as he and Elrond watched Glorfindel limp after the three Elves, cursing as he went. Once he was out of sight, the two Lords sat on a nearby bench and began talking once again.

"So then, Alixuss, how long do you intend to stay here, in Imladris?" the Valley's Lord asked, eyebrow raised. He already knew he wouldn't stay very long but asked anyway. The red-haired Elf smirked slightly and sighed.

"Not long I'm afraid. Once Aragorn is healed completely, I shall have to leave unfortunately." He said with a sad smile. Elrond nodded in understanding and rose before motioning for Alixuss to follow. Both Lords walked in step with one another back towards the house, each Lord occasionally nudging the other one playfully until one ended up on the floor and the other bolted for it, the victim hot on his heels. Still Elfings at heart. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you think he'll find us in here?"

"OUCH! Get your elbow out of my gut!"

"It's not me!"

"LEGOLAS!" they heard from outside of their little hiding spot. The twins felt Legolas start to shake in between them and they felt sorry for him somewhat, but they knew Glorfindel would get them too. All three of them huddled together in an attempt to become one. 

"Oh Valar! He'll kill me! You have got to do something!" Legolas whispered in panic. The poor Prince was almost wetting himself in fear, he'd faced and killed trolls, Orcs, Wargs and wolves but a Balrog Slayer Re-born was terrifying him. 

"We can't Legolas, sorry. Anyway, we can't leave either, he'll have our hides as well you know." Elladan said and in the dark, both heard Elrohir shuffle as though he was nodding. Legolas was almost crying now, he didn't want to die. He didn't know he'd shot Glorfindel! And, he thought, why was _he _in the bushes? Hmmm?

Somewhere in the Last Homely House, Alixuss was giggling to himself, picking up on Legolas' and the twins fear and decided to help out a little. 

'Legolas?' he thought.

Legolas, in the broom cupboard, jumped. Was Alixuss in there with them? 

'Yes?' he answered, unsure of what he was talking to exactly. 

'Ah, you seem to be in a bit of trouble…' he heard some giggling, 'want some help young one?' he finished.

'Please!' he almost screamed. Elrohir raised an eyebrow now that Legolas had stopped shaking and was very still, slightly unnerving. 

'Very well…' came the reply and Legolas waited a fee seconds as the Elf worked his magic. 

"GLORFINDEL!" came a scream from somewhere upstairs and all three of them held their breath while the Captain walked past the door. 

"WHO CALLS?" he screamed back.

"YOUR LORD DOES! WHAT ON _EARTH_ WERE YOU DOING IN THOSE BUSHES? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION RIGHT NOW!" came Lord Elrond's voice. Alixuss had spoken to his friend in his mind, far speaking, and enquired as to why Glorfindel was in those bushes and as he thought, Elrond grew so suspicious to the point where he _had_ to know. Legolas and the twins let out a long sigh as they heard Glorfindel stomp off towards his Lord's study. 

'There you are Legolas. You may leave now and I will be sure to get you out of your situation. I'll speak to Lord Glorfindel, you have my word.' Came a soft echo in Legolas' head and he smiled. Maybe he'd be all right now…? 

"We can leave. Alixuss said so." Legolas said as he stood and stretched. The twins got up and once they had exited the broom closet, they gave him a very inquisitive look. Legolas sighed and explained the best he could before the three of them went to check on Aragorn. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.  
  
Alixuss was sitting in his vast room, reading up on some history or other, which he was there to witness at the time as it happened, so he wasn't really paying much attention to it. Carefully, moving his ears to adjust to the noises, he listened to Elrond screaming at Glorfindel from down the corridor. Rambling on about this bush and that, why he was hiding behind it and what on earth he was doing. If it weren't for Legolas shooting him in the buttock, no one would have known he was there, snooping? Hiding? Eavesdropping?  
  
"Tsk tsk, why would he want to spy, if he was?" he mused to himself; now only just realising that the Volume he was reading was upside down. Turning it around, he mumbled something unintelligible and threw it across the room, making it land on his bed. Smiling to himself, he got up and walked to the balcony, opened the glass doors and sat on the bench outside, looking out over the Valley and its many waterfalls that rumbled quietly. Closing his eyes to enjoy to peacefulness when a loud bang interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Finally!" he sighed as he listened to Glorfindel stomp off through the house. 'I wonder if the door came off its hinges this time?' he thought, wondering about the state of Elrond's study door. Deciding to get rid of any hassling thoughts, he cleared his mind and relaxed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll talk to you two later on if that is fine by you? I just want to relax and see an 'old' friend about something or other." Legolas said with a slight smirk. The twins smiled and nodded in agreement and walked off towards the main doors, talking about a possible dip in the river. Legolas smiled and began to walk the long trek towards Alixuss' rooms, what he would talk to him about, he did not know but he just needed to get away from Elladan and Elrohir as they were starting to drive him mad with more ideas of annoying Glorfindel. He'd rather not be brutally beaten with fists and sticks.  
  
As he approached he could hear soft humming and someone moving around, possibly rummaging through belongings. Tapping lightly on the oak door, he waited patiently for the door to open once the noises had stopped.  
  
"Enter for I am unable to attend to the door!" he heard being called from inside. Smiling, he pulled the handle down and pushed the door open, only to be greeted by the sight of Alixuss sprawled out on the floor, covered in his clothes and other accessories. Alixuss looked like an Elf-ling again, his green eyes as big as dinner plates.  
  
"Don't ask." He said and Legolas burst out laughing, not even trying to hold it in. Alixuss moaned and tried his hardest to get up out the cave of robes, cloaks, boots, bags, leggings and tunics, failing miserably.  
  
"Unfortunately I shall! Why are you surrounded by clothes and spread out on the floor?" he asked with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"'Tis not my fault my dear Legolas." He said, sighing and pushing his thick, winter robes off the top of the pile, making it subsequently lightly.  
  
"But of course it is not your fault. I, personally, would blame the tailor of Rivendell for making you so many, elegant, beautiful, classy, comfortable, remarkable, enticing and most unique robes made from the finest fabrics. I would blame him." He said, crossing his arms across his chest whilst smirking.  
  
"Ai, you have your ways my friend, you have your ways. The reason for my being on the floor is that I was looking for something to wear on the road as it be, something warm. But, as I was trying to pull it out of the closet, it got caught on anther garment and the whole lot came out and landed on me." He said while still trying to get out of the heap on the floor.  
  
"Ai, mayhap that is why I heard a lot of noises on my way down the corridor? I know you were humming before all of...this happened." He said as he gestured with his hands at the mess in front of him, "I take it you will be leaving soon?" he asked, almost upset by the whole ordeal. He knew he would not see Alixuss for a few years once he left.  
  
There was a sad silence for a few minutes; both Elves just looking at each other before the Eldar spoke, "Ai, today in fact, if I ever get out this mess." He exclaimed. Legolas sighed and made his way over to help his fiend out of his mess. As Legolas pulled Alixuss out of the pile, he slipped and both ended up on the floor in a heap of Elf and clothes, laughing madly. Maybe that's what Legolas needed? A happy thought to help him through the years of loneliness to come when he could not see his friend? Maybe.  
  
A/N: there you go, chapter six! Hurray! xxx 


End file.
